A number of techniques have been used to determine the opinion of respondents to a stimulus at a point in time. Often these techniques involve asking particular qualitative or quantitative questions and then logging and consolidating the individual responses. The responses to these questions are generally “static”. Dynamically measuring response to a dynamic stimulus such as a live debate, a video, or audio has typically been undertaken by asking questions at a point in time. Once data is gathered, it is usually processed to generate output data. The output data may be displayed visually.
There is a need for alternative techniques for use generating output data that captures the responses of respondents.